1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to service for detecting and managing a malicious behavior through the analysis of a vulnerable point in a mobile app in a high-speed network security service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vulnerable point in an app is handled by a method of blocking the vulnerable point based on a pattern using a mobile terminal vaccine program after the app has been installed in a mobile environment.
In this case, the treatment of infection is highly dependent on the detection ability of a vaccine because malware is isolated and treated after the malware has occurred first and then infection has occurred.
FIG. 1 is the schematic configuration of a system regarding the analysis of a malicious file in conventional network security.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, if a malicious app file is downloaded from a service 116 when a user 110 downloads a mobile app from the service 116, analysis and cooperative tasks are performed via a network traffic analysis system 112 and a virtual machine behavior analysis system 118 in order to analyze such a malicious app. The results of the analysis are transferred to the network traffic analysis system 112 and then managed.
In this case, problems arise in that the time it takes to perform analysis is long and also it is not easy to immediately take measures because the virtual machine behavior analysis system 118 and the network traffic analysis system 112 separately collect and analyze the results of static analysis and dynamic analysis.